The embodiments herein relate generally to back pain relief, and more particularly, to a device providing for the application of multi-vector, auto-powered traction by a user to his or her lumbar spine.
Lower back pain is a leading cause of work disability and lost productivity. Treatments are complex and costly. Most lumbar spine conditions require repetitive, ongoing physical training and decompression. Conventional devices designed to provide such physical training and decompression only provide pure longitudinal fraction along a flat plane and anchor under the arms and ankles, which limits the direction of force to only a single plane of traction. However, lumbar spine disc and facet join lesions are typically asymmetrical and varied in their presentation. A single plane of traction can only provide traction in one direction and cannot be tailored to the many variables presented by the user. Moreover, these devices also are not comfortable for the user. Motorized systems are set to apply force at a pre-determined setting, which is not based on the comfort of the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a multi-vector, auto-powered device configured to provide traction, stretching, and decompression forces to the lumbar spine.